Angel of Darkness
by xn3rdette
Summary: Angel is Lord Voldemort’s most deadly assassin. As part of his most recent plot, Angel is assigned to befriend the boy who lived and lure him into a trap. But what happens when emotions start to interfere? Will Angel really betray her past and risk her ow


**ANGEL OF DARKNESS**

**Author's note:** I have realized I had completely stopped updating my previous stories, and I'm very sorry to have disappointed those whom have reviewed. So, I have decided to re-write them, one at a time, starting with this one first. I started this story off a few years back but had to delete it due to a few problems and the fact that I couldn't update regularly that time. Here's a redo. Hope you like it! And please PLEASE review, I beg you with my soul! Constructive flamers welcome. Thanks.

**Summary:** Angel is Lord Voldemort's most deadly assassin. As part of his most recent plot, Angel is assigned to befriend the boy who lived and lure him into a trap. But what happens when emotions start to interfere? Will Angel really betray her past and risk her own life by taking a step onto forbidden grounds? HPOC and possible DMOC pairings.

**Disclaimer:**Oh it's the usual...I don't own anything but the plot and Angel.

**Warning:** HBP spoilers!

**-O-**

**PROLOGUE**

-**Angel**-

Angel – a name bearing the meaning of purity and innocence. Both of which I am not and shall never be. I am a being of darkness, a dweller of shadows, soulless. It is who I am...a part of me that can never be changed. My past is too full of accomplishing the devil's deeds to ever be forgiven. But to hell with it; forgiveness is not something I strive for. The only thing I strive for would be my pathetic life as it dangles dangerously with the support of a mere thread. My life is constantly threatened, and I do worry for myself. I cannot afford to make mistakes in my job. I know this too well. The scars and wounds on my body remind me painfully. No other person my age has cheated and avoided death as many times as I have.

Why is it, you ask, that my life is so damned?

I, Angel, carry the heavy burden of being associated with none other than the most feared dark wizard of all time: Lord Voldemort. I live for one purpose, and that is to serve my master whilst cowering in fear at the mercy of his hands.

Rarely, I dare to wonder what life would be if my parents were still alive. I know nothing of them, though I bear the family name as an only memory. But what if Voldemort had not ruthlessly murdered them that night – would I still be condemned to sin? Would I still have been dragged away and raised to become nothing more than a weapon? In another life, would I also have become a master of Darkness at the mere age of sixteen? In that other life, would I have the choice to turn away?

I was thinking such thoughts when Severus Snape entered my sleeping quarters, followed by two other Death Eaters.

"The Master has sent me," he said in his usual raspy voice. His face bore no expression, though his words were stained with hatred and loathing. I had no doubt he held a grudge against me, just like all my fellow Death Eaters. Snape was supposedly the master's favourite, yet it was I who was entrusted with the most honorable task of all.

"Make it quick. I have yet to make a few preparations before my departure," I replied, barely glancing his way. I busied myself by gathering a few of my belongings and neatly placing them in my school trunk.

Severus scowled with contempt at my disrespect. "Just remember, there will come a time in the near future where you will no longer be considered significant by my Lord. When that time comes, there'll be a painful price to pay."

I smirked at his weak threat. We both knew perfectly well that Severus, as well as the other Death Eaters could not so much as lay a finger on me at the moment, for I was under the Master's full protection. But even so, Lord Voldemort, to my utter most disgust, had ranked both Severus and I as equals in power terms, which meant I could easily have taken on most of the other Death Eaters individually.

"I'd have killed you long before that time comes."

"Don't be so full of yourself. You have not even tasted nor seen a glimpse of my full capabilities."

I let out a small chuckle to further irritate the man. "Come now, dear Severus. Do you honestly think a half-breed such as yourself could take on the magic that runs through my untainted blood?"

In one quick motion, Severus had drawn out his wand and shouted "_Crucio!_" The curse had been conjured and controlled to not kill the target, but instead to cause fiery white searing pain.

I have to admit, I was taken completely off guard. Who would've known Severus had the guts in him? I had been hit by the Cruciatus curse countless times in the past, and Severus's was by far, nowhere near as painful as Lord Voldemort's. But that didn't mean the impact didn't hurt.

I stumbled back a few steps before crumpling to the ground. Just before my body went into a violent spasm I noticed the look of absolute shock and horror on the faces of the two Death Eaters, though I could tell they had no intention to help me. Instinctively, my hands grasped my chest for my lungs had seized to work for a few seconds. Every muscle in my body felt as if they were being ripped away and my eyes were blinded by scorching red. My mind was uncontrollable shrieking out the same phrase repeatedly – '_kill me!_'

The pain may have lasted not longer than a few heartbeats, but it felt eternal. As I began to regain myself, my body prickled as it sensed a dark force within the presence.

"_SEVERUS!_" The shriek was unbearably loud, and I used all the strength I had in me to block out the screech. Beside Severus, one of the Death Eaters had fallen unconscious – whether it was because of Lord Voldemort's cry or for the fear of him, I would never find out. Maybe it was both.

"_SEVERUS!_" the voice hissed again.

Snape had dropped to the ground in a pleading position as he begged for mercy before the Master, whom had apparated in one corner of the room. "Please my Lord, forgive me. I-I didn't...it was a mistake...she-"

Lord Voldemort inaudibly muttered a curse which caused all three Death Eaters – apparently it dragged the unconscious one back into consciousness – to scream as if the fires of Hell had engulfed them. I felt no pity, but instead a slight tinge of pleasure.

After a brief moment, Snape and one Death Eater lay gasping for breath, whereas the other did not stir, lying lifeless. Their robes were drenched with blood and sweat, their bodies covered with large deep gashes.

The Master then turned sharply to me with his boney arm outstretched and his fingers curved as if clutching something in midair. Instantly, I felt a force grip my neck tightly, crushing my throat. Choking, I was lifted off my feet.

"_Go now!_" he spat. "_Do not disappoint me or you _will_ pay with your life_." With that, the force had pushed me past the door, out of the room, and slammed me into the stone walls of the dungeon. The collision of my spine against the wall would have been enough to permanently cripple most people, but my body had adapted to taking this kind of beating. My school trunk came after me and I had barely enough time to shield my face with both arms before it struck me in the stomach.

I bit back a cry and hurriedly picked both myself and my belongings up and headed to King's Cross Station where I was to board the Hogwarts Express and begin my task.

**-O-**

**Author's note:** So...what d'ya people think? Please review as it means so much, and I'd really appreciate it! Oh, and by the way, I know my Angel character seemed quite Mary Sue-ish in the original story. I hope it won't be the same case in this one. I'll make sure of that. I'll try update as soon as I can . Thanks.

–xn3rdette


End file.
